linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Part of Me (demo)
Part of Me is the seventh song on Hybrid Theory Demo and is an early version of Part Of Me . Lyrics Part of me won't go away Every day reminded how much I hate it Weighted against the consequences Can't live without it, so it's senseless Wanna cut out of my soul and just live with a gaping hole Take control of my life and wash out all the burnt taste I made the problems in the first place Hang my head low, cuz it's part of me You'll hardly see, right next to the heart of me Hurting me, the routine scar New cuts cover where the old ones are So tired of making the same mistakes again and again The suffering just won't end And I can't let myself be The man that's staring in the mirror through me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me I feel it every day I feel I'm in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside, swallowing me Freedom can be frightening if you've never felt it Once it's been dealt with, you feel like you've been touched by something angelic And then melt it down into a pool of peace Cease to be the animal you used to be Remove the broken parts you know were wrong And feel the calm when the problem's all gone And then you start to see Another piece of yourself that you can't let be Memories of the last fight to free yourself Take you to the depths at the bottom of the well And then you know that you can choose to lose The part of your heart where your inside's bruised You can live if you're willing to Put a stop to just what's killing you Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me Cut myself free, willingly stop just what's killing me I feel it every day I feel I'm in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside, swallowing me Alive in me, inside of me A part turns grey and rocks away silently Alive in me, inside of me A part turns grey and rocks away silently (This part of me won't go away) Alive in me, inside of me A part turns grey and rocks away silently (Part of me won't go away) Alive in me, inside of me A part turns grey and rocks away silently I feel it every day I feel I'm in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside, swallowing me I feel it every day I feel I'm in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside, swallowing me I feel it every day I feel I'm in my way I feel it swell up inside Swell up inside, swallowing me Category:Hybrid Theory Songs